


between two lungs

by catumaga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catumaga/pseuds/catumaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's red and yellow leaves covering the sidewalk and Stiles cheeks are flushed pink, nose red from the cold and he's never looked more beautiful. Derek doesn't want it to end but he gets it. He gets what they are and why they are what they are and why they can't be more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between two lungs

**Author's Note:**

> i've got like three unfinished fics in my google docs with actual plots but instead i decide to post a drabble i wrote to cheer myself up because i was having a shit day and this is super self indulgent
> 
> find me at studstilinski (tumblr)
> 
> title is a song by florence and the machine

"You can't run from me forever, you know? I know what you said!".

Derek doesn't answer. Stiles voice is far behind him but he doesn't dare look back. Instead he keeps moving, dodging the parade of tourists on the sidewalk, occasionally tripping over a toddler, throwing a "sorry" over his shoulder as mothers glare at him in disapproval. He dodges a 20-something, bearded man wearing Walkmans who's holding a leash attached to a tiny chihuahua and a huge golden retriever just in time to collide head first with a pole, nose exploding in pain. 

Derek can hear Stiles shouting his name from somewhere in the crowd behind him but he's too busy holding his face, as his nose throbs in an agonizing tempo. He's pretty sure it's broken.  
"You're an idiot did you know that?".

Stiles voice is right in front of him this time, but Derek's eyes are shut tight, and he can't bare to even move. He can hear the crowd bustling up and down the sidewalk, cars honking. Stiles smells angry, a sharp edge flare and there's a sour smell of unhappiness, but most of all, panic as Stiles mutters, "you're so freaking stupid. Always getting yourself hurt". Stiles hands are on him now, and they're running up and down his arms, fluttering, unsure. 

"Okay, oh shit, okay there's blood. Um, let me just- I'm calling an ambulance, okay? Don't move?". 

Derek would snort but ow fuck, okay that is definitely broken. He tentatively opens his eyes, and Stiles is now dialing on his phone, chewing his bottom lip, kneeling next to him. Derek takes one hand and pats him on the shoulder, leaving a large red stain on Stiles' shirt. It takes two tries to even open his mouth without the pain overwhelming him but he manages to get out, "werewolf". 

Stiles smiles ruefully and says, "yeah, you're still going to the hospital". A small crowd has gathered, people bundled into their coats, staring worried faces. Stiles is trying to shoo them away while on the phone and Derek just lets himself slump over against the damned pole. 

-

One hour later, they're outside the hospital, Derek's face clean and nose healed but the front of his shirt soaked in blood. Stiles' shoulder is still stained and he even has a few red smears on his face.

"Look-". Derek starts and stops because he doesn't really know what to say. He thinks of the time in freshman english class, before he even knew there were people who dedicated their lives to hunting wolves, when Mr.Stein had assigned them classic poets to give a presentation about and he'd spent the entire week researching Emily Bronte only to stand in front of the class, mind blank, words stuck in his throat. He was never good at public speaking, back then. 

Stiles lets out a breath of air, visible in the chilly weather. There's stretch of silence and it's awkward and this has never happened to him with Stiles. Maybe it's because they've always been comfortable next to each other, even in the beginning when he was Cousin Miguel and Stiles still had a buzzcut and they hated each other. But this is now and Derek should have known better than to blurt out I Love You just because the image of Stiles stretched out on his couch, feet propped on the armrest, had made him realize that that was what he wanted. Stiles, there with him, in his apartment, in his couch, in his bed for the rest of his life. Stiles had looked shocked, flailing slightly before rolling off the couch in a tangle of limbs. Which is when Derek had made his prompt escape, not expecting Stiles to quite literally chase him down the streets of their neighbourhood leading to Derek's abrupt meeting with a pole.

Stiles has his hands in his pockets and he's frustrated, Derek can tell. He's going to apologize when Stiles opens his mouth and-

"So wanna tell me why you ran out of the apartment like you were being chased by a demon babies?"

"Demon babies?"

"It's a cool image and you're terrified of babies anyway. So tell me, why'd you ran out?". There's red and yellow leaves covering the sidewalk and Stiles cheeks are flushed pink, nose red from the cold and he's never looked more beautiful. Derek doesn't want it to end but he gets it. He gets what they are and why they are what they are and why they can't be more than that. 

"You should take your stuff before you leave."

"What? Leave? Why- leave to where?" Stiles is staring at him, brow creased in confusion. Derek wishes he'd make it easier.

"I-I, look, I know we said we wouldn't get feelings involved into this and I did, so just- I understand if you want to end things."   
He stares at his feet, feeling like a coward and when there's no answer, looks up and meets Stiles, whose mouth isn't set in a thin line, rather twisted as if he's trying not to smile.

"So you did mean it? What you said-back at the apartment?"

"Yes! Okay I did", he snaps back but he can't help it. It's already hard enough as it is without Stiles rubbing it in. And then Stiles, out of all the things, starts laughing. A bright sound falling from his mouth, a vibrant contrast in the sullen autumn afternoon. Derek turns to leave, heart pounding against his ribcage, he never thought- that Stiles would- when Stiles reaches over and grabs his wrist.

"Wait- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Laugh in my face as I confessed my unrequited love?". He just wants to get away, he wants the lead in his stomach to dissipate, he wants Stiles to say it back.

"No, no. Oh god, I suck so much at this", Stiles's expression becomes determined now, his eyes are bright with intent. "What I'm trying to say is I'm not laughing at you. Well- somewhat- it's more at myself than you? But that's not the important part. The important part is that you and I have been idiots and you're the most oblivious werewolf I've ever met. Because I've been in love with you since the day I almost cut your arm off and you vomited black goo. And all this time, I thought, there's no way you're in love with me because I was a hyperactive kid who yeah, got muscular and gives really awesome head but is still a selfish asshole. Except you confess your love and then run away so- We've both been idiots so can we just agree on that and go home to make love? Like actually, because this time we both properly know how we feel. Unless you've somehow turned out to be joking or something because that would make this whole speech really really awkward and unnecessary and I don't think I can-". 

Derek cuts him off, lunging forward to kiss him, and Stiles is laughing again against his mouth and Derek can't help the huge smile that takes over, his chest full of an overwhelming warmth. He doesn't realize what he's saying until the I love you tumbles out of his mouth, onto Stiles' who pulls back, grin a little crooked and says, "me too."


End file.
